En cada puerto
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: En cada puerto otro amor dicen, Kirkland era un pirata inglés que pasaba meses arriba de un barco lleno de hombres, lo que haría al llegar a tierra era evidente, pero en cada puerto estaba su amante esperándolo, Alfred F. Jones, en cada puerto... USxUK.


Esta es otra historia, me gusta mucho Arthur pirata a decir verdad. Para las que leen mi otro fic pronto subiré un capitulo nuevo de Sireno vs Pirata :3 gracias por leerlo :D

**Pareja:** Estados UnidosxInglaterra.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Alfred acosador.

Si hablamos de realidades es poco probable o muy pocas veces se veía una mujer en una cubierta de un barco pirata, y siendo efectivo esto de pasar meses y meses en los mares sin mucha actividad -dígase sexual- puede ser un problema para más de un marino, o en este caso pirata a quienes suele gustarles aquellos fogosos encuentros nocturnos que los dejen sin respiración.

Arthur bajó con arrogancia inglesa en el primer puerto que veía hace mucho tiempo, tenía que beber y emborracharse, destruirse completamente para volver a los mares de manera eficiente y feliz, pero ve a un chico, a un chico en un puerto.

–Hola ¿Alfred? –

–Hola Arthur – respondió con una sonrisa.

–¿Quieres follar? – esas palabras al menos para el británico eran románticas, no le gustaban mucho las cursilerías.

–Me encantaría. – rió juguetón el chico.

Y bueno, hicieron de todo hasta que llegó la mañana que los separaría. Arthur siendo el capitán siempre tendía a mantener un bajo perfil por aquella relación que llevaba con ese muchacho, pero más de uno de sus tripulantes se lo esperaba, pero no decían nada por el miedo que les causaba su sola presencia, sólo con Alfred F. Jones mostraba un lado más tierno aquel pirata, pero sin exagerar.

El problema comenzaba cuando Arthur bajó a llenar de provisiones y descansar en un puerto seguro meses después de aquel encuentro y extrañamente había un sujeto de lentes, una linda sonrisa, un pelo rubio y ojos azules como el cielo esperándolo.

–Que coincidencia…–decía el pirata ya con un gesto un tanto extrañado.

–Sí, justo pasaba por aquí, que casualidad más casualidosa que pases tú, mi amante y amor por aquí…–

Alfred mentía con todos los dientes, había seguido la ruta del barco inglés para llegar a tiempo al otro puerto donde arribarían.

–¿Quieres besarme? –

–Más que eso…—rió abalanzándose hacía el británico.

Ambos terminaron su noche entre fuertes gritos en una posada algo barata, pero para consumar aquel trivial y a la vez importante acto poco les importó.  
>Otra vez Arthur se fue besando a su amante y prometiéndole volver aunque en el otro puerto se lo volvió a encontrar, y también el siguiente a ese, y el siguiente del siguiente del siguiente a ese.<p>

–Hola… Alfred, enserio, realmente enserio es **increíble y casi preocupante **que de nuevo, otra vez y siendo ya la décima vez estés aquí ¡que coincidencia! –ironizó

Arthur sabía que algo estaba mal, cada vez que pisaba tierra estaba ese chico esperándolo con una coqueta sonrisa para hacerle el amor, no es que no le gustara, sólo que la coincidencia era más que preocupante, era un tanto acosadora. Un pirata como él estaba sufriendo un acoso por su amante gay. Eso era raro, muy raro ¿por qué Alfred lo haría? ¿de qué teme?

–¿Y…quieres hacer algo? –

El pirata dio un sorbo a una botella que traía en la mano mientras su tripulación le hacía ojitos, luego se encargaría de darles su merecido.

–Supongo que estar contigo…–

–¿Haciendo qué? – le sonrió juguetón acercándose hasta su cuerpo.

–No me lo harás decir esta vez idiota, sólo hagámoslo… no te veré hasta el otro puerto – Arthur se arrojó a sus labios devorando a Jones resignado a que sería lo único que vería en su próximo viaje.

Lo hicieron esa noche en una cama no una vez, sino varias veces, quizá el amor de aquel rudo y sexy pirata no estaba muy bien de la cabeza o era terriblemente posesivo ¿y eso qué? él también lo era y también estaba algo mal de la cabeza, era una pareja perfecta. Porque pobre de Jones que lo viera con otro hombre o mujer, él mismo se encarga de arrancarle la cabeza primero a él y luego a su asqueroso amante. Alfred era sólo de él.

_En cada puerto, otro amor._

Esa era la razón de que Alfred lo siguiera por todo el mundo si fuera necesario. No quería verlo con otra persona. Por eso Alfred viajaba estúpidamente a todos los puertos para que nunca Arthur tuviera un amorío diferente a él.

FIN.

**N.A_:_** Hay dichos de que los hombres que pasan mucho tiempo en el mar y que al tocar tierra se meten con la primera mujer que vean :Z, por eso, Alfred va a cada puerto y lo seguirá haciendo para ser el único amor con el que se acueste su Iggy *-* ¿maniático? quizá, para él es precaución. ¡Que viva el USxUK!


End file.
